Printing machine inkers have been proposed in which a chambered unit is secured to the printing machine to be easily exchangeable thereon, see the referenced U.S. application Ser. No. 07/403,620, filed Sept. 6, 1989, BOCK et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,336. Stripping or doctoring blades, or similar stripping or doctoring elements, project from the chambered unit towards the printing machine cylinder which is to be inked. Side walls close off the chambered unit to define an ink application chamber. Customarily, printing machines have cylinders which revolve about horizontal axes.